Freddy Fazbear VS Hero (Gomaki)
Freddy Fazbear VS Hero '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Five Nights at Freddy's VS Gomaki The Long Quest! What If Freddy met Hero?! Interlude Boomstick: '''OKAY GUYS!!! IT'S TIME FOR A.... *sigh* let's stop now, but anyway we have a new character fight to Freddy! Wiz: Hero... That's right hero from Gomaki: The Long Quest, made from SuperSlamBro. Boomstick: *sigh* shoulds like a weak character to me.... Wiz: Freddy Fazbear, the animatronic bear. Boomstick: And Hero, the purple..... thing? ''' Wiz: *sigh* Boomstick: '''He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear Boomstick: Do you know why Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria is one of the scary place. ''' Wiz: If you're talking about people gettng stuffed into a freddy fazbear animatronics, and yes that's why Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria is one of the scary place. '''Boomstick: Right... Wiz: Freddy Fazbear is the main attraction of the place and yes... he's is one of the animatronics who wants to stuff the night guards in a freddy fazbear suit. Boomstick: Okay.. than.. (cue Nights at Nopeville Five Nights at Nopeville) Wiz: He can teleport and hides mostly in the dark, actually. Boomstick: And the microphone... Wiz: But he can seems to leave it in the show stages. Freddy teleports to the office and jumpscares the player. Hero Wiz: From a long very long planet, the place was destroy by that.... red thing? whatever that thing is.... Boomstick: A main hero in whatever the place is, Hero the purple thing square dude, who saved his 2 friends. Wiz: Don't forget he met Gomaki, and yes there's a character has name like that. Boomstick: (Face Plam) Anyway Hero himself mission is getting a green orb to collect them and defect that red thing? Wiz: Okay at any point that Hero has abilities is jumping like..... *sigh* and he can walk through walls..... Boomstick: *sigh* of cousre the same abilitie like Spider-Man have!!!. Wiz: But he can also died easly with his lives, which is has 10 lives. Which is so screwed. Boomstick: Sounds like a really bad thing for him in losing lives. Wiz: Hero is not that strong of battling others. Gomaki: Hey Hero!, I am the Gomaki! DEATH BATTLE! Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Hero was just looking around the place in dark and the animatronics in the show stage. Hero: Okay, so this Bonnie, Chica and - Before Hero said it, Freddy disappeard and teleport right beside him. Hero: AHHH!!! Freddy is here! Freddy: Prepare to dead purple square! FIGHT! Hero jumps at Freddy, but Freddy punches Hero 3 times in a roll. Hero - 7 Lives Hero than jumps at the wall to dodge Freddy attack, Freddy than teleport to grab Hero to bite him. Hero: Stop biting me Freddy! Hero - 5 Lives Freddy than stop biting Hero and throw Hero at the wall, which he walk on the wall. Throwing a green orb at Freddy 4 times. But it doesn't effect at him at all. Freddy: JOIN US! Freddy than grab Hero and throw at the window, jumpscare at Hero making the window breaking and than Hero jumps at Freddy to hit him. Freddy than grab him again biting him 2 times. Hero - 1 Lives Hero: This.... Can't be it? Can it? Hero than jumps at Freddy and hit him 4 times but Freddy bites Hero head making Hero dead. Hero - 0 Lives *Freddy laugh* OK! Results Boomstick: Yes Finally! Freddy has won for the first time! Wiz: Hero abilities is not well match against Freddy suit and since we know that Freddy can defect any weak character... sometimes. Boomstick: Looks like Hero just got the bite of 87 Wiz: The Winner is Freddy Fazbear. Who do you should have won? Freddy Fazbear Hero None of them Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperNathan10002